You Can't Have a Rainbow Without a Little Rain
by SixChicks
Summary: What happens when four rich girls are sent to live with their grandparents in La Push in order to learn a lesson? Things don't go as planned as the girls meet old friends and love blossoms. Story's much better then summary please read.
1. 12 Years Ago

**A/N:**** Hey guys we hope you like our new story. We have changed the story a bit but ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. We only own the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>12 Years Ago<strong>

"_Seth look what I found," said a four year old Jane said as she ran up to Seth. Her grey eyes glistening with mischief as her curly brown hair frizzed at the ends from the summer heat. _

"_What is it?" asked a four year old Seth curiously. He was a few inches shorter then Jane and had to stand on his tippy-toes to look into her palm._

"_It's a worm shorty!" Jane remarked as she opened her fist and showed Seth the tiny pink worm she held in her hand._

"_Cool, let's show Juliet," Seth said poking the worm. Even at such a young age Seth Clearwater and Jane Mendoza were inseparable, they were best friends._

_The two children ran as fast as they could with their tiny legs over to Juliet who was hiding behind the bush spying on something or someone. Juliet brushed her long brown hair behind her back. Her bright green eyes scanning the yard in front of her. _

"_Juliet look what I found," screamed Jane._

_Four year old Juliet jumped up at the noise. She blinked her eyes, her long eye lashes brushing her face. "What is it?" she asked hesitantly, knowing Jane it was something gross._

"_It's a worm," Seth screamed as Jane pushed her hand towards Juliet._

"_EWWWWWWW," Juliet yelled. "Get that away from me," she added falling back._

"_What are you even doing behind the bush?" Seth asked trying to peek through the bush._

"_Nothing," Juliet replied nervously._

"_You're spying on that Paul kid again, aren't you," Jane asked as she looked through the bush, squinting her eyes to get a good look._

"_Do you still like him?" Seth asked wrinkling his nose in pure disgust._

"_No, of course not," Juliet replied quickly, her cheeks flushing a deep pink._

"_You like him," Jane cried excitedly, jumping up and down._

"_Fine I do and today I'm going to talk to him," Juliet said standing up with her back straight, as she confidently walked over to six year old Paul._

"_I don't know what she sees in him," Jane said shaking her head in disappointment as she watched her sister leave._

"_H-hi-hi Paul wanna play a game with me," asked Juliet shyly._

_Six year old Paul stopped trying to flex his non existing muscles and looked at her."No, I'm a big kid. I don't want to play with a baby like you," Paul remarked rudely._

"_I'm not a baby," Juliet said, her eyes brimming with tears._

"_Yeah, you're a cry baby, go back to your mommy," Paul replied laughing as he pushed Juliet back a little._

_Juliet turned around and ran onto the patio tears streaming down her ivory face._

"_Go defend her," Jane commanded Seth as she pushed him out from behind the bush and into the open._

"_No, have you seen the size of him?" Seth asked running back behind the bush, taking cover if something were to happen._

_Jane and Seth began bickering when they saw Sophie approach Juliet._

"_What's wrong?" Asked six year old Sophie as she watched her sister cry. Sophie had her hair pulled back in a braid that went down to her waist. Her dark blue eyes held concern for her younger sister._

"_You know Paul-," Juliet began._

_Sophie cut her off, "I know what to do," she said and began walking over to Paul. As she passed the bush Jane and Seth stopped bickering. _

"_Now he's going to get it," Jane said smiling from ear to ear._

"_Hey you!" Sophie yelled as she came face to face with Paul._

"_What?" Paul asked annoyed._

"_Go apologize to my sister or else," Sophie demanded angrily._

"_Or what, are you going to hit me with your dolls," Paul asked laughing. "I'm not scared of a little girl like you," he added looking at how tiny Sophie was._

_Sophie's face turned red as she jumped onto Paul and began slapping and clawing every part of him that she could reach._

"_Ahh get of me," Paul said trying to escape, but Sophie had him held down._

"_Take that and that!" Seth cried as he threw fake punches in the air from where he stood. _

_After a few minutes Sophie got off of a scratched, red faced Paul. "Now go," Sophie demanded._

_Paul looked fearful as he walked over to a cheerful Juliet who had seen the whole scene take place."I'm sorry," Paul said to Juliet._

"_It's okay," Juliet replied, smiling a toothy grin._

"_High five," Jane yelled as she slapped Seth's face. Seth held his face as he gave Jane an annoyed look._

"_Sarah," Lydia rejoiced from inside. The group turned around and saw six year old Jacob and his mom standing outside._

"_Jacob why don't you go play outside," Lydia suggested taking Jacob outside anyway._

_Jacob walked over to the group as Lydia and Sarah watched._

"_Hi Jacob," Juliet said engulfing Jacob into a hug. Juliet was pretty close to Jacob and whenever Sophie would bully Jacob, which was a lot she would try to stand up for him._

"_Hi Jacob," Sophie said sweetly because she knew the moms were watching._

"_Ah love birds," Sarah piped, clasping her hands together as she watched Jacob and Sophie from the porch._

"_Sarah come inside and have some coffee," Lydia insisted as the moms walked inside._

"_You're gonna get a pounding for getting us called love birds," Sophie threatened as soon as she saw the moms left. Jacob quivered as he shuddered at the thought._

"_Juliet will you please come and get Rosie and Brady?" Lydia interrupted from the door. Juliet loved taking care of two year old Rosie and Brady, sometimes she would take them for walks, or dress them up; she treated them like her dolls._

"_Yes mommy," Juliet yelled as she grabbed her double Barbie stroller and ran into the house, "Jane, Seth, Jacob you come too!"_

"_No thanks," Seth said as he remembered that at the last tea party Juliet had put him in a dress._

"_Yeah, me and Seth are going to the library, dad said I'm old enough to get my own card," Jane added excitedly, even as a kid she loved reading._

"_Paul honey lets go home," shouted Paul's mom from the front yard._

"_See ya babies," Paul remarked but ran when he saw Sophie glaring at him._

"_Seth let's go wait for my dad in the front yard." Jane suggested grabbing Seth's hand as they ran to the front yard to wait for Robert._

"_Looks like it's just you and me," Sophie said looking at Jacob sneakily, circling around him slowly._

"_What are you going to do to me?" Jacob asked backing away._

"_Nothing," Sophie replied._

"_Then I'm going to go play with Juliet," Jacob said tracing his steps to the house, his back facing Sophie._

"_Nothing…if you eat this worm," Sophie added holding up the worm that Jane and Seth were looking at._

"_You promise you won't do anything bad to me then?" Jacob asked unsurely._

"_Yeah yeah, but only if you eat the worm," Sophie mused, coming closer to Jacob._

"_But you promise right?" Jacob asked eyeing the worm._

"_Of course," Sophie replied holding the worm out. "Now eat it," she demanded._

"_For the rest of the week, so you can't do anything, okay," Jacob implied fearfully._

"_I know that stupid," Sophie said knowing that today was Saturday, meaning the last day of the week._

"_Today's Sunday right," Jacob asked._

"_Yes Jacob now eat the worm," Sophie said._

_Jacob took the worm from Sophie and looked at it throwing up in his mouth a little. Nonetheless he closed his eyes and popped it into his mouth. However, before he could swallow, he spat it out. _

"_That's so gross," Jacob said wiping his mouth. "I'm telling my mom on you," he added as he ran into the house._

_Sophie smiled, Sarah would never believe Jacob, she adored Sophie and thought that Jacob and Sophie were best friends, this was the only reason she could get away with being mean to Jacob._

_**In The Front Yard**_

_Juliet was running around the front yard with Brady and Rosie trailing behind her._

"_Okay let's get back into the stroller," Juliet said picking up the two toddlers and putting them into her stroller. She walked back and forth on the sidewalk as the two toddlers cooed and laughed. Juliet loved playing with the kids. After a few minutes Juliet took them out. "Now we're going to have a tea party," she said. Juliet set up the tea party and put Brady and Rosie onto chairs._

"_How many tea spoons of sugar would you like Rosie?" Juliet asked holding up fake sugar. Rosie clapped her hands and began laughing. "One it is," Juliet smiled putting some "sugar" into Rosie's glass._

"_Brady don't eat that," Juliet cried as she took her doll out of Brady's mouth. "That's disgusting Brady, now I have to ask mom to wash it."_

"_Wow, a baby playing with a baby," came a voice from the sidewalk. Juliet turned around and saw none other than Paul standing on the sidewalk leaning against his bike._

"_Leave me alone," Juliet replied trying to ignore Paul._

"_Why? I thought you liked me?" Paul asked coming up to the tree letting his shoulder lean against the tree._

"_I would never like a meanie like you," Juliet claimed pouring herself some more 'tea'._

"_Meanie," Brady giggled._

"_Yes Brady, Paul's a meanie," Juliet answered patting Brady on the head._

"_Just sucks that your tea party got wrecked," Paul stated, fake sadness drowning his voice._

"_My tea party is fine," Juliet muttered confused._

"_No it's not," Paul screamed as he pushed the table over, making all the dishes and food fall onto the ground._

"_Why would you do that?" Juliet asked tears ready to form in her eyes._

"_Cause you're a baby," Paul replied getting onto his dark navy blue bike._

"_You are so mean, why don't you get lost," Juliet croaked._

_Paul stuck out his tongue as he took his leave. Juliet wiped her eyes as she put Brady and Rosie into her stroller and went inside._

_**Seth and Jane**_

"_I'm so excited," Jane squealed as she scribbled her name onto the library card._

"_Me too," Seth squeaked as he wrote something barely legible on to his paper. _

"_Okay I'm going to be over there in the adult section, you two look in the kids section okay," Robert told Seth and Jane._

_Jane ran over to the kids section as fast as her little legs would take her dragging Seth with her. "Seth I don't know where to look first," Jane bubbled. "I know I'm going to look over there," she said as she ran over to the insect books. Seth just nodded and walked over to the car books._

_After a few minutes of Jane looking at books, she grabbed a book. However, at the same time another boy had grabbed the same book._

"_Let go, that's my book," Jane growled grabbing the book._

"_No it's mine," the boy replied grabbing the book out of Jane's hands._

"_Give her back that book," Seth said coming behind Jane._

"_No why should I?" The boy asked._

_Seth pushed the boys down and grabbed the book, "Run Jane," he yelled as he grabbed Jane's hand and ran off._

"_Thanks Seth," Jane said when they came up to Robert._

"_No problem," Seth replied smugly. Jane kissed his cheek and watched as Seth blushed a deep scarlet. _

"_You're such a dork shorty," she said laughing._

**End Flashback**

Of course that was 12 years ago. Now the girls lived in sunny L.A., their parents had gotten the family business when Lydia's parents had died. The girls were spoiled rotten, by both their parents. They had grown up in La Push but considered L.A their home. They hadn't been to La Push in over 10 years.  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** We're working really hard on making it better and we're paying extra attention to our grammar but if we do have any mistakes, we apologize. We're also trying to make chapters longer and updating more frequently but our end exams are approaching so we'll try our best. What do you guys think about our new story? **


	2. Goodbye LA, Hello La Push

**A/N: Finally we are back. We're sorry for not updating in such a long time, but now that exams and school are over, we will try our best to update more often. We tried to make this chapter extra-long to make up for not updating in such a long time. We hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. We only own the OCs. **

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day Mendoza Estate<strong>

"JULIET COMES DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" Lydia screamed. Her voice echoed through the huge house all the way upstairs to Juliet's room. Juliet was currently lying in her huge pink canopy bed reading the latest issue of Vogue but cringed when she heard her mother shouting. Juliet knew she was in trouble, she could just feel it as she walked slowly down the huge marble staircase.

"Yes mom?" Juliet asked as she walked into the kitchen where her mother was leaning against the counter.

"Juliet I got this month's credit card bill and I am not pleased," Lydia said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Care to explain?" she said showing Juliet the bill.

Juliet took the bill out of her mother and laughed nervously at the sight of the bill, "That's a lot of zeros."

"Yes it is, you've been spending money like there's no tomorrow. How many clothes do you need, your closet is bigger than your room!" Lydia exclaimed as she glared at Juliet.

"But mom, daddy told me to spend as much as I wanted, and you're the one who got me another room to use as my closet!" Juliet protested crossing her arms. Lydia sighed angrily. "Why are you getting so mad it's not like we can't afford it," Juliet said moving a piece of her bangs out of her face.

"Juliet, I don't want to hear that again, you and your sisters are becoming way too spoiled," Lydia replied. Juliet stared at her mom as a silence fell upon the room. The only sound was coming from the den where Rosie was playing a dramatic tune. "ROSIE I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING TO EVERYTHING I'M SAYING SO GET OVER HERE!" Lydia yelled loudly from across the house.

Rosie entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What's wrong?" she asked grabbing an apple.

"What's wrong is that you girls are spending way too much money," Lydia explained.

"Rosie tell her that I do not spend too much money on clothes," Juliet agonized letting her arms fall to her side angrily as she fixed her linen strapless dress.

"Well… you do shop a lot," Rosie murmured sheepishly.

Juliet turned around angrily to face Rosie. "I do not," she insisted.

"Okay you two we all need to talk, where are your sisters?" Lydia asked taking a seat at the table.

"Um, I'm not sure," Rosie replied nervously.

"I don't know but Sophie's probably off bullying some kids," Juliet muttered as she took a seat on the counter.

"She went for a ride in the new black Bugatti Veyron dad got her," Rosie bursted out. Rosie had always been a horrible liar.

"She went out!" Lydia questioned. "After I told her not to," she added looking at Rosie.

"Rosie you suck at keeping secrets," Juliet said rolling her eyes.

"Oops," Rosie said covering her mouth, "I forgot."

"Just wait when she gets home," Lydia noted to herself.

Before Juliet could say anything to her mother, they heard someone walking into the kitchen.

"Hey people," came a voice from the kitchen door.

"Jane, there you are," Lydia relieved. "Where have you been? You didn't tell me you were going anywhere."

"Mom we never tell you where we're going, we always tell dad because he actually lets us go," Jane replied.

"Jane what's in the bag, did you go shopping?" Juliet asked excitedly looking at Jane's bags. "Judging by your outfit, you needed some new clothes," Juliet continued. Jane was currently wearing skinny jeans and her oversized Lakers jersey with a white half sleeved shirt underneath, and blue Chuck Taylors.

"No I went to the bookstore," Jane answered showing her bags to Juliet.

"Why would you go to the bookstore?" Juliet asked leaning back in her seat as Jane rolled her eyes.

"Jane, how many books do you need?" Lydia inquired. "They're not even going to fit in the library."

"Yes they will… I'll make sure they will," Jane answered thinking that there was no way that the books would fit. "How about we renovate the library and make it bigger?" Jane declared excitedly.

"Yeah and I'll choose the colors and furniture," Juliet suggested.

"No, you don't even go into the library," Jane said. "You're going to make it to girly-"

"NO WE ARE NOT RENOVATING THE LIBRARY!" Lydia hollered.

Outside the girls heard a car pull up and someone slamming a car door.

"That must be Sophie," Juliet piped.

"Mom please don't tell her that I told on her," Rosie pleaded to her mom. "She'll kill me," she squeaked hiding behind the counter just in time.

Sophie entered the kitchen wearing blue skinny jeans and a red ruffled tank top, her signature black leather jacket on over top. She took off her black aviators, confused to see everyone looking at her. "ROSIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sophie yelled when she saw her angry mom.

"SOPHIE YOU ARE NOT KILLING ANYONE TODAY, TAKE A SEAT," Lydia demanded pointing at an empty seat. "Rosie stop hiding behind the counter and come sit down," she added walking behind the counter. Rosie stood up and looked at Sophie who was mouthing _'You are so dead,' _and cracking her knuckles. Before Rosie could run upstairs Lydia pulled out a chair, "Rosie," she said pointing towards the chair. "Sophie you are in so much trouble, you knew you were grounded, however, I'll deal with you later. Right now we're having a family meeting," Lydia told the girls.

"If this is a family meeting then why doesn't daddy have to be here?" Juliet asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your father's not here because he went to go get groceries," Lydia explained shaking her head.

"No he's not, he's in the living room," Rosie spoke as she smacked herself, their mother wasn't supposed to know that.

Lydia stopped for a moment then yelled loudly, "ROBERT." The girls heard a grunt and something falling on the floor, a few moments later they saw their father come into the kitchen looking very tired. "What were you doing I told you to go get the groceries," Lydia exclaimed.

"Why don't you just ask the maid to?" Juliet wondered confused.

"Juliet for the last time the maid went to go visit her mom in Chicago," Jane replied.

"She has a name you know," Rosie explained nicely. After a while of looking at the girls blank stares she stated, "Its Maria."

"We know that Rosie," Sophie scoffed rudely; she was still majorly pissed at Rosie.

"Okay enough. All of you," Lydia demanded, "Where are the groceries?"

"Oh…er none of the cars would start… so um I've been trying to fix them for the last hour," Robert muttered lamely.

"We have like five cars, and you tried to fix them all?" Sophie interrogated with her eyebrows raised.

"No you haven't dad, you've been watching the baseball game for the last hour and then you fell asleep," Rosie protested.

"Snitch," Jane noted sticking her tongue out at Rosie.

"I knew I should have had Jane cover for me," Robert sighed.

"You've been asleep for the last hour; do you even know what your girls have been up to?" Lydia asked.

"What did you girls do now?" Robert wondered smiling putting his arm over Jane. While Lydia loved the girls more than her own life she was always the one that had to scold them. Robert would usually just laugh and give them more money to spend.

"Well, let's see. Juliet spent more than $ 1000 over her credit card limit for the month," Lydia exclaimed. "For that Juliet, you're not allowed to go shopping for a whole month and you have to give some of your really old clothes away, to Rosie or charity."

"No mom I love my clothes," Juliet begged. "Daddy," she whined.

"Lydia its just money, I'm sure Juliet's happiness is much more important," Robert said trying to reason with Lydia.

"Robert would you try to take my side for once," Lydia asked.

"How about Juliet no shopping for a week," Robert suggested.

"Okay better than a month," Juliet agreed hugging her dad.

"Here's $200 you can use after the week is up," Robert said handing Juliet some cash out of his wallet.

"Robert stop encouraging them," Lydia boomed outraged.

"Thanks daddy," Juliet squealed giving her dad a peck on the cheeks, while Lydia glared at their father.

"Well if that's all, I need to get the groceries," Robert stated getting up to kiss his wife.

"No that's not all, Sophie was grounded because she got three tickets for speeding, but you know what she did, she took the car out again and had Rosie cover for her," Lydia explained.

"Well Rosie isn't that good at covering and keeping secrets so I think Sophie has been punished," Robert insisted.

"Yeah and what's the point of having an awesome car if I'm not even allowed to drive it?" Sophie pondered angrily. For Sophie's 17th birthday her parents had gotten her a black Bugatti Veyron super sport car. Now Sophie was constantly driving it around everywhere and spending countless money on gas.

"Sophie it's not just that, you also skipped your anger management classes," Lydia reasoned.

"I don't have anger issues," Sophie yelled knocking over the flower vase.

"Yes you do," Lydia roared, equally as angry.

"I wonder where she gets it from," Jane laughed, causing Robert and Juliet to laugh.

"WHATS SO FUNNY?" Sophie and Lydia shouted in sync.

"Fine, Sophie you can't drive the car for two weeks, however we won't force you to go to your classes," Robert decided.

"Thank-you," Sophie said exasperated as she sat back down, while Lydia glared at Robert.

"Fine, but Jane went out for the third time today and bought 12 new books; she spends hundreds of dollars on things she isn't even going to read," Lydia stated angrily.

"Well Lydia, a library without books does look bad and she will eventually read them," Robert smiled.

"That's not the point, the girls have been spending money on clothes, books and gas like there's no tomorrow, they're too and I mean way too spoiled."

"Well they're still young, and we want to see them happy," Robert replied.

"No the girls need to know how to support themselves, we're not going to be here forever, so that's why we need to tell the girls about our decision," Lydia ordered.

"What decision?" Jane asked.

"Are you giving us up for adoption?" Juliet questioned worried.

"No if they wanted to give someone up it would be Rosie," Sophie dictated rudely.

Rosie slumped in her seat a little but spoke up, "Mom, you aren't giving me up, are you?"

"Robert tell them," Lydia replied.

"Girls whatever I tell you was not my decision, it was your mothers," Robert explained.

"This sounds really bad," Jane said to her parents.

"Robert," Lydia interjected, "Stop making me the bad guy, girls this was both of our ideas."

Robert was silent for a minute before he spoke up, "Girls, we've decided to send you to La Push."

"WHAT!" Sophie yelled standing up.

"Sophie sit down," Lydia said sternly.

"Mom you're sending us to La Push?" Jane asked. "This is a joke right," she added lamely.

"No girls you're going, this trip is going to teach you a lesson," Robert finished.

"You can't send us there," Juliet cried.

"Mom we promise we'll do anything you want," Rosie muttered meekly. "Besides I don't spend countless money on things like them!"

"No girls you're going to live with your grandparents and you're leaving tomorrow morning," Lydia finished.

"No we are not going to go to La Push," Sophie raged through her clenched teeth.

"Sophie do not speak to me in that tone," Lydia scolded.

"Daddy you can't do this to us," Juliet protested.

"Well... Lydia," Robert testified slowly looking at his wife.

"Robert, upstairs, NOW!" Lydia screamed walking towards the stairs as Robert followed her.

"What are we going to do?" Jane questioned. Juliet, Jane and Rosie quickly looked at Sophie.

"What?" Sophie asked rudely putting both her feet up on the table.

"Well you're the one with the plans, tell us what to do?" Juliet exclaimed eagerly.

"I don't know, give me a minute," Sophie said standing up. After a few moments of silence Sophie spoke up again. "I'm blank."

"Sophie come on, this is an emergency." Rosie claimed.

"Okay I got it," Jane yelled standing up. "My friend Amy has a cousin who works the burrito stand down the street. He can lend us money to get on a bus to Mexico where we can stop at the Coa Jack Inn and ask for room 83, and then we will all be given fake ids and then-"

"WHAT?" Sophie roared. "That's your plan."

"That seems like a really good plan," Juliet acknowledged astonished at her sister's skills.

"Are you stupid, that's a dumb plan, I'd rather hide under my bed," Sophie grunted angrily.

"Even a better idea," Juliet chimed eagerly. "Come on hurry while they're arguing in their room," Juliet bubbled running up the stairs. Jane and Rosie quickly followed, while Sophie sat at the kitchen table rolling her eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Sophie heard her mother's voice ringing through the house. "GIRLS GET OUT FROM UNDER YOUR BEDS YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME." Sophie heard feet shuffling down the stairs as she saw the girls and her parents walking back to the table.

"You're an even bigger tattle-tale than Rosie" Juliet remarked coming down the stairs.

"I didn't tell and I told you so," Sophie remarked, as the girls sat back down with sullen faces.

"Okay girls you're only allowed to take two bags each," Robert announced. "This way you'll learn that you don't need new clothes every week."

"WHAT! Two bags?" Juliet shrieked close to tears.

"Don't worry you can borrow my clothes," Jane reassured comforting Juliet.

At this Juliet only cried louder. "Not your clothes," Juliet sniffled.

"Well," Jane marked offended, sitting, stiffly back in her chair.

"We refuse to go," Sophie fumed. "You can't move us from this spot," she added sitting down and grabbing Rosie and Juliet's hand.

"Oh this is a much better plan," Rosie whispered to Jane. Jane nodded as she grabbed onto Juliet's hand.

"Fine then have fun staying in this house by yourself," Robert told the girls.

"A huge house to ourselves sounds fine to me," Sophie replied grabbing an apple.

"We can't stay home alone, the cook and maids are on vacation," Jane remarked.

"What do you mean stay here by ourselves?" Juliet questioned confused.

"Well when you girls go to La Push, your father and I will be going on a business trip to Europe," Lydia explained.

"A business trip?" Rosie wondered.

"So let's see, you get to go to Europe on vacation, and we get sent to La Push?" Sophie asked outraged.

"It's a business trip and now you girls should go pack, your flight is tomorrow morning at 9, we'll accompany you there," Robert replied, turning around to walk back up the stairs.

"Dad is there any way we can change your mind?" Rosie inquired. Lydia had already gone upstairs, not wanting to fight with the girls.

"No girls, besides it's for two months. You'll be back before you know it," Robert said trying to cheer the girls up.

"Okay desperate times call for desperate measures," Sophie whispered to herself. She nudged Juliet and gave her a small nod.

"Daddy you can't do this," Juliet sobbed.

"Juliet please don't start," Robert pleaded. Robert had never been able to say no to Juliet which was one of the biggest reasons why Juliet was the most spoiled.

"Dad can you say no to this face?" Sophie asked pointing to Juliet.

"Yes I-" Robert began but stopped when he saw Juliet making her signature puppy dog face. Juliet always used her puppy dog eyes to get out of anything. Juliet's eyes were naturally huge and innocent, which only added to the effect and Robert always fell for them.

"Juliet please don't make that face at me," Robert requested closing his eyes.

"Why are you girls still down here, go pack your bags," Lydia inquired coming down the stairs, only to see Robert with his eyes shut tightly. She looked at him confused but then she saw Juliet who was trying not to look at her mom.

"Well played Juliet, well played," Lydia indicated understanding what Juliet had tried to do. "Oh and don't try playing that card on me girls because I have grown immune to cute faces," Lydia said. "Robert go get the groceries before you cancel their flight," she added handing her husband the car keys.

"Well nice try Juliet," Jane admitted patting her twin's back, as they watched their parents leave the kitchen.

"Looks like we're going to La Push," Sophie sighed angrily pushing her mother's second flower vase to the ground, the sound echoing through the house.

**Juliet's Room 5 A.M.**

"Ok, only two bags," Juliet huffed. Juliet had been in her room for the past hour sitting on her bed and contemplating what outfits she wanted to take. After fifteen minutes of attempting to fit her whole closet into her luggage bags she fell back and screamed in frustration.

"What was that?" Robert asked his wife sleepily.

"Nothing, probably a hissy fit." Lydia yawned, "Go back to sleep, it's most likely Juliet, meaning that Jane will deal with her," she added going back to sleep.

"Juliet!" Jane rushed through the connecting doors between her and her sister's room, hurrying to see what had happened. "Are you ok?"

"No!" Juliet pouted. "I can't fit even a 1/25 of my outfits in the bags!"

Jane smiled. "That's it," she replied relieved.

"You know what you can do to help?" Juliet asked an idea forming in her head.

"What?" Jane responded, happy to help her sister.

"Give me one of your bags." Juliet said with a cheeky grin.

"No."

"Pllleeeasse?"

"No, and besides I need my bags."

"For what, your books?" Juliet sneered.

"Yes, my books." Jane retorted. "Grandpa is going to be so happy when he sees my collection."

"Well grandma is going to be ecstatic when she sees my purse collection." Juliet boasted proudly. The girls began bickering about which collection was better, when they saw Sophie walk into the room. Unlike her sister Juliet, she had simply packed as many bags as she needed, not bothering to obey her parents. Sophie walked to Juliet and slapped the side of her head very hardly. "Ow!" Juliet groaned, rubbing her head.

"Next time don't be so loud, moron," Sophie stated simply as she began to walk out.

"Oh I like yours shorts Sophie!" Juliet laughed, which only earned her a punch in the gut as Sophie left.

"Sometimes I wonder why mom and dad got her karate lessons, I mean all we got were stupid dance lessons," Jane huffed.

"Hey, I loved those dance lessons," Juliet said getting up and doing leaps in her room.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go pack," Jane claimed walking away.

"But you didn't help me with my problem," Juliet sniffed as she stopped dancing.

"Well it's colder in La Push, so pack your fall wardrobe," Jane suggested

"Oh yeah," Juliet said beginning to rummage through her clothes again.

**7:00 A.M. Downstairs **

Jane and Rosie were currently waiting for their sisters, packed and ready for the airport. Jane was wearing jean capris and a black and cream polka dot blouse with black high tops to match Rosie was wearing a green knee length dress with flower prints and white converse.

"Where's Sophie?" Lydia asked coming down the stairs.

"I don't know, I went to go get her but she wasn't in her room," Rosie piped.

"SOPHIE, YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lydia screamed, but no reply came.

"Mom, I found her!" Juliet croaked as she came from outside panting. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a yellow zip back top along with her black gladiators.

"Where!" Lydia asked.

"She's outside, she chained herself to the oak tree and she said she's not leaving," Juliet huffed out before she fell on the couch tried of running. Lydia ran outside trying not to trip over the girl's suitcases.

"Sophie Robert Mendoza you untie yourself right now!" Lydia screamed.

"No, I will NEVER EVER move from this spot!" Sophie yelled back.

Lydia ran up to the oak tree trying to take the chains off as Robert and the girls watched from the door.

"Go Sophie!" Juliet shouted.

"All I ever wanted was a normal family," Rosie whispered to herself walking back inside the house shaking her head.

**The Airport **

"I will never ever move from this spot," Jane mimicked.

"Shut up," Sophie grunted as she elbowed her sister in the ribs.

"Ouch," Jane yelled clutching her ribs.

After a lot of yelling Lydia had managed to get Sophie unchained from the tree; by threatening to burn her treasured leather jacket.

"I'm going to miss my babies so much!" Lydia exclaimed as she hugged her daughters' good bye, tears spilling down her face.

"Then don't send us, crazy woman," Sophie muttered to herself. Sophie was wearing a pair of tights and a blue oversized t-shirt.

"Bye mom," Rosie said hugging her mom.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Juliet mumbled a few tears streaming down her face.

"Dad, please don't cry, it's embarrassing!" Rosie whined.

"I'm not crying I just have something in my eye, besides look at your mother and sister!" Robert defended himself.

Juliet and Lydia were now crying so much, that people were stopping and staring.

"Mother, stop crying," Sophie said giving a passer by a dirty look.

"Bye big guy," Jane spoke hugging her dad.

"Bye mom, bye dad," Sophie said hugging her parents.

"Call us as soon as you get there," Lydia ordered giving each of the girls a final hug.

"And don't bother your grandparents too much," Robert added.

The girls grabbed their bags and began walking towards the waiting area as their parents began walking out of the airport.

Juliet was sobbing uncontrollably, much to the dismay of Sophie who was gritting her teeth in order to not snap at her sister.

"Juliet would you stop, we're about to board the plane, and the people are all staring at us," Rosie said trying to soothe her sister.

"No I miss mom and dad," Juliet whimpered in between tears.

"It's only been 5 minutes," Sophie muttered to herself.

"Do you want to go look at the airport stores to make you feel better?" Jane asked kindly.

"How, it's not like we have any money," Juliet said another sob escaping her.

"SHUT-UP!" Sophie yelled, finally bursting. "You have been crying since the car ride here, if you don't stop, then I'll give you something to cry about," Sophie added angrily.

"Sophie now everyone's looking at you," Rosie whispered.

"I'll give them something to look about," Sophie explained getting ready to walk over to an elderly couple who was currently looking at Sophie and whispering quickly to each other.

"Okay, let's just all calm down," Rosie said trying to be the voice of reason, she grabbed Sophie's arm.

"Don't touch me," Sophie said jerking her arm away from Rosie and sitting down angrily.

"The flight to Seattle will now begin boarding," the girls heard the flight attendant say.

"Okay, let's all just go onto the plane, Juliet do you still have the tickets?" Jane asked.

Juliet nodded her head, as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Juliet picked up her oversized Louis Vuitton bag and pulled out the tickets. The girls silently began walking toward their gate, the reality of them leaving home finally hitting them.

"Hi, I hope you have a pleasant flight," the flight attendant said to the girls as they entered the plane. "Your seats are down this aisle behind the curtain."

"Well at least we get first class, I call window seat," Juliet sputtered running down the aisle. Sophie rolled her eyes at her sisters' antics as she walked down the aisle. However, before the girls could pull the curtain open Juliet came running outside. "That is not first class," Juliet squealed horrified.

"What do you mean?" Sophie asked annoyed. She ripped open the curtains, so hard that one of the rings fell off.

"Excuse me girls would you please refrain from ripping the curtains and disturbing the passengers," the flight attendant said to the girls

"Well miss, we seem to have the wrong tickets," Juliet proclaimed handing the tickets to the flight attendant.

"Um, no these tickets are for business class, so could you girls please take your seats," the flight attendant observed.

"Well… Amanda," Jane began looking at the woman's name tag. "We need to have first class tickets, because we are on the most miserable trip of our lives, and this is our last resource to feel any happiness."

"I don't care, we would like to take off so go and sit down in your seats," Amanda retorted rudely.

"Listen here Amelia, if you don't shut-up I'll make you and you do not want to be on my bad side," Sophie snapped standing a few inches away from Amelia as she pushed her back.

"Could you all take a seat," came another flight attendant's voice.

"Can we just go and sit down, I mean mom and dad must have done this to us on purpose," Rosie explained, embarrassed of her sister's behaviors.

"Fine," Sophie drawled walking to her seat.

"Don't think you've won this round," Jane remarked to Amanda as she went to find her seat.

"Wait we don't get to sit together "Juliet said sadly as she looked over Rosie's ticket.

"Yeah you're right Jane and Juliet get seats together and Sophie and I get seats together," Rosie commented.

"Sucks to be you Rosie, you get to sit with Sophie for the whole plane ride to Seattle," Jane snorted.

"Oh Jane you are so lucky that we are here on an airplane or else you would not be standing," Sophie said gritting her teeth.

The four girls walked to their seats and sat down, none of them speaking. After what seemed like a dreadfully long flight, the plane finally approached the Seattle airport.

"ROSIE, WAKE SOPHIE UP WE'RE HERE!" Juliet yelled getting up and staring at her sister who was at the back of the airplane.

"Miss, would you please sit down, do not take off your seatbelt until the plane has landed," came a flight attendants voice from ahead of the girls.

"Oops," Juliet giggled. "Sorry everybody," she added sitting down and putting on her seatbelt.

"Okay Juliet you have been crying for the whole flight and now you're happy you're here?" Jane asked confused.

"I don't know, I guess I ran out of tears?" Juliet said shrugging her shoulders, "Besides I am so happy to see grandma and grandpa again."

"_We have now landed at Seattle, please be careful when opening the overhead compartments, as luggage may have moved during the flight."_

Rosie shook Sophie awake who angrily got out of her seat and opened the overhead compartment. She grabbed her bag and began making her way towards the exit, grumbling incoherent words to herself.

"Wow I've never seen Sophie so happy," Jane joked grabbing her own bag. "She must be really excited to meet grandma and grandpa to." Juliet laughed as she grabbed her bag and followed Jane and Rosie off the plane.

"Okay do we have to get our own luggage to?" Juliet asked outraged.

"Apparently, let's just grab the luggage trolley thingy to put our suitcases on," Rosie suggested walking over to the luggage claim.

"Okay so we just grab our luggage when we see it," Jane sighed. "Look there's your bag Juliet."

Juliet walked over to the conveyer belt as she tried to pick up her suitcase. "It's too heavy, come help me Sophie," Juliet said. Jane and Rosie were on the other side trying to find their own suitcases.

"Nah, I don't like you," Sophie replied.

Juliet huffed, "Look Sophie, now I have to wait for my suitcase to come back," she grumbled watching her suitcase go by her.

"Hmm, looks like you could use some help," came a voice from behind the girls.

Sophie and Juliet turned around, shocked to see their grandpa standing behind them. Joseph Mendoza was a tall, chubby, old man with gray hair that was turning white. He loved his granddaughters very much and spoiled them a little too much when they were younger.

"GRANDPA!" Juliet yelled running to her grandpa and hugging him tightly.

"Juliet, you've grown so much," Joseph smiled wiping away some tears.

"Sophie aren't you going to give me a hug?" Joseph asked holding his arms open. Sophie walked over to her grandpa and gave him a big hug. "Same old Sophie," he said chuckling to himself.

"GRANDPA," yelled two more voices. Jane and Rosie came running to their grandpas. Well Jane came running; Rosie fell down halfway and was now trying to pick herself up.

"Jane," Joseph exclaimed hugging his granddaughter.

"Jane you pushed me," Rosie exclaimed finally coming over to the group.

"No I didn't," Jane responded innocently.

"Yeah you did, you pushed me so you could hug grandpa before me," Rosie protested.

"Girls ten minutes here and you're already fighting, Rosie come give me a hug," Joseph said smiling. Rosie ran over to her grandpa and hugged him tightly.

"Let me get a good look at my beautiful granddaughters, after all I haven't seen you girls in 12 years," Joseph insisted wiping away some tears.

"Grandpa please don't cry, I had to sit next to Juliet for the whole flight and listen to her constant crying, I cannot take anymore tears," Jane pleaded.

"You think you had it bad, I sat next to Sophie, you know she talks in her sleep and says some very scary things," Rosie described shuddering. "She was plotting how to take over the world," Rosie whispered to Juliet.

"Creepy," Juliet whispered back.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie questioned her sisters.

"Nothing," Rosie replied quickly.

"Well are we going to stand here or are we going to leave?" Sophie asked impatiently.

"Sophie you'll never change," Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Let's just grab your suitcases, then we can leave," Joseph declared.

Joseph helped the girls grab their suitcases and put them onto the luggage trolleys while talking animatedly with the girls about what their grandma had done to prepare for their arrival.

"She went out and bought $150 worth of baking goods and stayed up all night baking cookies, cakes and brownies for you girls," Joseph said with a laugh.

"Then what are we waiting for, we should get home soon, I mean we can't let grandmas' cooking go to waste," Jane chirped, walking faster. "Hurry up."

"Jane the foods not going to disappear," Juliet claimed rolling her eyes.

"Okay girl's there's the truck," Joseph informed once they had made it out of the airport.

"Where?" Sophie asked, "Because all I see is a pile of crap."

"Sophie that 'pile of crap' is the truck," Joseph explained laughing.

"Wait that red thing is our truck?" Juliet asked outraged. "We cannot be seen in that."

"Who's going to see us, we don't even know anybody here," Rosie said confused.

"Rosie you wouldn't understand," Jane replied.

"Girls I know it's not like your sports cars at home but we've had this truck since you were little, don't you remember?" Joseph inquired.

"Wait, isn't that the car that Jane threw up all over after I dared her to eat the cookie on the road?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Hey that cookie still looked edible," Jane argued in her defense.

"Grandpa it doesn't matter, all I know is that right now I want my Bugatti Veyron, not this crappy truck," Sophie snapped.

"Girls get use to this because we only have one car, and if you want to go anywhere then you have to travel in this," Joseph replied sternly.

"Well you should just know that Jane and Juliet don't have their licenses and I refuse to be their chauffeur," Sophie exclaimed crossing her arms.

"How about we just get into the car and go home, I'm just really tired right now," Rosie yawned opening the car door.

"Rosie you traitor don't get in that car," Sophie said harshly.

"Why not? We've had it since we were kids," Rosie retorted.

"Like you would remember, you were like two years old when we left this place," Jane said interrupting.

"Yes but-," Rosie began.

"Therefore your argument is invalid," Sophie sassed crossing her arms.

"Girls your grandma is so excited to meet you, I bet she's waiting in the window at home right now, can you get in the car for her?" Joseph questioned.

"Alright, but only for grandma," Juliet announced opening the truck door and getting in.

"Finally," Rosie muttered getting into the truck.

"Fine I'll get in the car, but just for the food that grandma made, I mean just for grandma," Jane said quickly correcting herself.

"Just get in Sophie, we even let you have shotgun," Rosie bugged rolling down the window.

"Yeah it's not even that bad in here, look there's the vomit stain," Jane added pointing to the floor.

"Eww," Juliet chided, "Look we're all just really tired from the flight, let's just get to the house- Jane get back on your side," she finished.

"I am on my side, you get back on your side," Jane replied pushing Juliet over.

"Rosie you're taking up too much space," Juliet said shoving Jane back.

"Yeah Rosie, just move over a little bit," Jane added giving Rosie a push.

"Sophie are you going to get in the car now," Joseph sighed exasperated ignoring the girls fight. He knew they would stop after a while; they had been fighting over car space since they were little.

"Fine, I'll get in the car but only because it's raining," Sophie grumbled climbing into the front seat.

"Rosie roll the window up, can't you see it's raining," Jane objected leaning over Rosie to roll the window down.

"Here I'll do it," Rosie offered after Jane's failed attempts to roll up the window.

"Oops," Jane said holding up the car window crank.

"Jane must you break everything you touch?" Juliet mumbled face palming herself.

"It's okay I was going to replace it anyway," Joseph said.

"See nothing to worry about, now seriously Rosie get back on your side," Jane remarked pushing Rosie once again.

"OKAY ALL OF YOU SHUTUP AND STAY ON YOUR SIDES!" Sophie yelled.

"Okay, it's someone's time of the month," Juliet whispered to Jane. Jane nodded in agreement earning another glare from Sophie.

"You girls are going to be so excited when we get home, it hasn't changed a bit," Joseph chatted happily.

"I'll try to contain my excitement," Sophie acknowledged leaning against the window.

"Grandpa do we still have the tire swing in the back?" Juliet asked excitedly.

_**Flashback**_

"_Jane push me higher," 6 year old Juliet yelled._

"_I'm trying Juliet, besides it's my turn, you've been on it for the last 10 minutes," Jane replied._

"_No I haven't besides you can't even tell time,' Juliet announced sticking her tongue out._

"_Fine then push yourself, I'm going to sit under the tree," Jane said walking away._

"_Fine, I'll have Rosie push me," Juliet retorted._

"_Rosie's two, she doesn't even reach the tire swing," Jane answered back._

"_Fine, I'll ask Sophie then," Juliet shouted back._

"_She doesn't like playing on the swing with you, so why would she say yes?" Jane asked._

"_Sure I'll push you," Sophie exclaimed coming over from the porch._

"_Ha," Juliet laughed sticking her tongue out at Jane. "Push me really high okay Sophie." _

"_Sure Juliet," Sophie said sweetly._

_Jane looked at Sophie curiously. Sophie never played on the tire swing with them and she was never this nice._

"_Is this high enough?" Sophie asked._

"_Higher Sophie higher," Juliet roared laughing._

"_Whatever you say," Sophie answered. She pushed the swing so hard that Juliet and the tire swing fell down._

"_Hahahahahahahahaha," Sophie laughed evilly. "I can't believe you would think I wouldn't shove you off the swing." _

_Jane quickly rushed over to her sister who was now crying and holding a scraped elbow. "Sophie that really hurt," Juliet complained through tears._

"_I am so not sorry," Sophie replied. "If you need me, I'll be in my room," she added running back into the house._

"_Now I'll never get a turn," Jane sighed exasperated as she looked at the broken tire swing._

**End Flashback**

"I just put up a new one yesterday," Joseph mentioned. "I knew you girls would love it."

"Grandpa I'm 17 not 7," Sophie remarked, "Is that all you have at home, a tire swing?"

"Hey you're never too old for a tire swing," Jane noted.

"Grandpa do you have a pool at home?" Juliet asked. "Because I packed my cutest bikini, and I want to be able to wear it."

Sophie rolled her eyes, as Jane waited for her grandpas' reply.

"Er-no but you girls can go to the beach," Joseph said.

"Well do you have a trampoline?" Juliet asked.

"Well no but you girls don't need a trampoline to have fun," Joseph answered once again.

"Oh do you have a-" Juliet began but was interrupted by Jane.

"Juliet stop asking stupid questions," she said. "Grandpa is there a big library in La Push?" Jane asked eagerly.

"Well it's not huge but it does have some good books," Joseph replied.

"Oh grandpa do you have a-" Juliet began but was interrupted by Sophie.

"HE HAS A HOUSE AND A TIRE SWING OKAY, THAT'S ALL!" Sophie yelled frustrated.

"Well," Jane and Juliet spoke together.

"Er, let's listen to some music," Joseph suggested turning on the radio. Unfortunately the radio was broken, leading to a silence to fall upon the group.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Sophie muttered closing her eyes.

"Grandpa are we there yet?" Juliet whined.

"How about we all follow Sophie and all go to sleep, I'm sure you're all very tired," Joseph pondered.

"Well I am pretty tired," Rosie said agreeing with her grandpa.

"Fine wake me up when we get home," Jane sighed closing her eyes.

"But grandpa I'm not tired," Juliet whispered to her grandpa.

"Juliet will you just be quiet and go to sleep, you girls are stressing me out already," Joseph snapped at Juliet.

"Fine," Juliet said sitting back in her chair, "I knew you hated me."

"Juliet I'm sorry but you girls are giving me a headache and I do not hate you," Joseph said looking at Juliet apologetically.

Juliet however sat in silence for the next three hour as she stared at her grandpa through the rear view mirror.

"Juliet stop looking at me like that," Joseph commented.

"Like what?" Juliet asked confused. "It's a free world; I can make whatever faces I want."

"Well maybe if you'd stop staring me down you would see that we're in La Push," Joseph smiled pointing outside.

"We're here?" Juliet announced looking outside. "WE'RE HERE JANE WAKE UP," Juliet added shaking Jane.

"Juliet stop, it's too early, I don't want to go shopping," Jane mumbled back.

"No Jane we're here," Juliet exclaimed. "ROSIE WAKE UP," she added shaking Rosie.

"What happened," Rosie said jerking up.

"We're here, we're in La Push," Juliet chirped excitedly.

"SOPHIE, WAKE UP," Juliet yelled.

"Juliet why are you yelling, she's right in front of you," Joseph questioned.

"Sophie can sleep through anything," Jane explained. "Yelling doesn't even wake her up, just kick the back of her seat," Jane told Juliet.

"No way and die a painful death just shake her to wake her up grandpa," Juliet said.

"I was never asleep," Sophie explained opening her eyes. "I was pretending so you would all shut up."

"Well now that everyone's awake or has opened their eyes, look out the window, we're home," Joseph grinned.


	3. La Push At Last

**A/N: OMG! We can't believe it has been almost a year since we last updated. If anyone is still reading this fanfiction, thank-you a ton, we can't believe how long it has actually been. Anyway, we are honestly going to be updating way more frequently, we promise, so stick around! This time exams and school are actually almost over so we will update!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight. We only own the OCs and our story line.**

* * *

><p>"Here we are girls, home sweet home," Joseph exclaimed pulling up in front of a medium sized cottage house. The four girls stepped out of the old beaten up red truck and stared up at their old house, memories flooding their heads.<p>

_**Flashback**_

_**Four year old twins Juliet and Jane were currently running around the yard trying to avoid being caught by their older sister, Sophie, in a game of tag. However before they even made it a few feet, someone roughly pushed Juliet from behind making her fall face first into the dirt.**_

"_**HA, you're it Juliet," Sophie exclaimed triumphantly.**_

"_**Sophie for the last time, it's a soft tap not a push," Jane scolded helping Juliet up.**_

"_**I don't want to play with you anymore, this isn't fun," Juliet said trying to take the dirt off her face.**_

"_**Fine, I didn't want to play with you either, you should be honored that I even agreed to play with you guys for a little while" Sophie replied. "I'm going inside now," she added walking back into the house.**_

"_**Just stop asking her to play with us," Jane told her sister.**_

"_**But I feel bad for her, she doesn't have any friends," Juliet responded.**_

"_**You and your feelings," Jane murmured, taking a seat on the green grass. "Well what can we play with two people?" Jane asked sitting down on the grass.**_

"_**Oh we can play dress up with Rosie," Juliet suggested.**_

"_**No way," Jane exclaimed. "Last time you did the makeover on me because it was Rosies' nap time, and it's close to her nap time again." **_

"_**How do you know? You can't tell time," Juliet remarked. "I'll go check and see."**_

"_**Where's she going?" Sophie asked approaching Jane as she saw her sister run towards the door. **_

"_**To check if Rosie is asleep so we can play dress up," Jane groaned. "What are you doing back?"**_

"_**I don't know mom was crying in there. You know how I feel about people crying," Sophie said.**_

"_**But you make Jacob cry every day," Jane argued back.**_

"_**Hey, not every day, but when he does you know I get the hell out of there."**_

"_**You said the double hockey sticks word."**_

"_**Grandpa says it all the time; so hell is not a bad word."**_

"_**Really? Well than… hell," Jane giggled. Sophie rolled her eyes at her sisters' antics. **_

"_**Jane," Juliet shouted running out of the house. "Sophie, mommy's crying." **_

"_**I know," Sophie said.**_

"_**I wonder what happened," Jane said.**_

"_**I heard dad say nana and nanny are dead," Juliet responded.**_

"_**What does dead mean Sophie?" Jane asked curiously.**_

"_**Dead, Juliet? Dad said nana and nanny are dead?" Sophie questioned.**_

"_**Yes, dead, Sophie," Juliet replied.**_

"_**Dead," Sophie wondered. "Wait… oh," she said realization hitting her. She opened her mouth to explain to the girls, when they heard a voice from inside. **_

"_**Girls come inside please, we have to talk," Robert hollered from the front door.**_

"_**Oh no I think we're in trouble," Juliet said standing up.**_

"_**But grandpa promised not to tell mom that we ate all the cookies again," Jane exclaimed grabbing her sisters hand to help herself stand up.**_

_**The girls walked into the house wondering what their mother wanted to talk about. Last time she wanted to talk, they were in trouble for breaking her favorite flower vase. They walked into the kitchen and saw their grandparents and mother sitting at the kitchen table. The twins took a seat at the table between Sophie and their grandmother. **_

"_**Mom why are you crying?" Jane asked her mother. Lydia was sitting at the other side of the table crying silently.**_

"_**Girls do you remember your nana and nanny?" Robert asked kindly.**_

"_**Of course," Juliet answered. "Nana brought me the prettiest dress ever last time he visited." Upon hearing this Lydia began crying more.**_

"_**Girls the thing is that they're never going to be able to visit us again," Robert explained.**_

"_**Why not?" Jane questioned curiously.**_

"_**Something came up, but now they're in a better place," Robert said trying to explain something to the girls.**_

"_**Are they at the park?" Juliet asked happily. "That is a better place."**_

"_**Or at pre-school, that's a really fun place to," Jane added.**_

"_**Girls you don't understand," Robert tried to explain.**_

"_**You two are so stupid, their DEAD," Sophie burst out.**_

"_**SOPHIE," Robert exclaimed, angry at Sophie's little outburst. "To your room young lady, I will talk to you later."**_

"_**Whatever," Sophie grumbled getting out of her seat and walking up the stairs.**_

"_**That girl worries me," Joseph muttered to himself.**_

"_**What do you mean dead?" Juliet and Jane asked in sync.**_

"_**Girls they're not coming back, you won't be able to see them anymore," Lydia said through sobs.**_

"_**What, but, they were going to come for Rosie's birthday," Jane protested.**_

"_**I want to see them again," Juliet added beginning to cry.**_

"_**Girls they're happier now, they're in a better place," Joseph said trying to make the girls happier.**_

"_**But we won't be able to see them ever again," Juliet responded angrily.**_

"_**Girls there's something else, and I hate to tell you now, but I have to " Lydia said wiping away her tears.**_

"_**You just told us nana and nanny are dead, and there's more bad news," Juliet asked through her tears.**_

"_**Girls because of what happened to nana and nanny, we have to move from La Push, so we can take care of their company."**_

"_**We can't leave," Jane exclaimed. "We were finger painting in school tomorrow."**_

"_**Yeah this is our home, we're going to miss all our friends, like Jacob and Seth," Juliet explained.**_

"_**Girls we have to, nana wanted us to take care of his company, he left it to us," Lydia said trying to reason with the girls.**_

"_**But we like it here, we have friends, and the park here is so much fun," Juliet said.**_

"_**Girls we have to go, besides you can talk on the phone with your friends and we'll still visit grandma and grandpa," Robert replied.**_

"_**WHAT," Jane yelled.**_

"_**Grandma and grandpa aren't coming with us?" Juliet asked, new tears streaming down her face.**_

"_**Girls don't worry, we'll visit you, and it'll all work out," Grace said comforting the girls. Everyone sat in silence until a cry was heard from upstairs.**_

"_**That must be Rosie, I'll go get her," Lydia said standing up.**_

"_**I have to get to work to hand in my resignation," Robert said grabbing his briefcase. "I'll be home early tonight so we can pack, it'll be alright girls" he added walking out of the house.**_

"_**We'll miss you grandma," Jane said hugging her grandmother.**_

"_**And we'll miss you to gramps," Juliet added kissing her grandpa on the cheek. **_

"_**We'll miss you to girls more then you'll know," Joseph replied hugging both his granddaughters.**_

_**End Flashback **_

"Brings back memories," Juliet said.

"Sure does," Jane replied.

"No way, I don't remember the house being this small," Sophie grumbled looking at the house.

"Girls, please, I know I'm not rich like your parents and I don't have a nice house or car, but I'm really happy that you girls are living with me. Could you please try to be a bit grateful?" Joseph pleaded to the girls.

"Fine grandpa, you do know we love you," Jane said to her grandpa, giving him a hug.

"Yeah grandpa, it's not home, but we'll try," Rosie said smiling.

"Even if it's small, we love it," Juliet added.

The girls all looked at Sophie with hopeful eyes. "Home sweet home I guess," Sophie said before sighing.

"Well are you going to just stand there? When your grandma found out you girls were coming today she couldn't sleep all night, crazy woman's probably still baking cookies," Joseph laughed.

"GIRLS," came a loud excited voice. The girls looked and saw their grandma running outside, apron on with her hands and arms covered in dough. Grace Mendoza was a short plump woman, with greying hairs and a permanent smile etched on her face.

"GRANDMA," Juliet yelled running towards her grandmother and pulling her into a giant hug.

"My beautiful granddaughters," Grace said pulling Sophie, Jane and Rosie in for a bone crushing hug.

"Grandma can't breathe," Rosie gasped out.

"Grace you're going to kill the girls before they step into the house," Joseph said jokingly.

"I'm just so excited you girls are here," Grace replied hugging the girls tighter.

"Grandma, I can't wait to show you my purse collection," Juliet said excitedly opening the truck trunk as soon as Grace let go of her.

"I thought your purses didn't all fit," Jane said.

"Oh they didn't, that's why I used your bags to fit as many as I could. When you were asleep -," Juliet began.

"You did WHAT?" Jane asked outraged.

"Don't worry, I packed you some clothes," Juliet said.

"How am I going to survive with like 3 clothing articles?" Jane asked fuming.

"Juliet, Jane, it's been 3 minutes since you stepped out of the car and you're fighting?" Joseph asked.

"Girls let's just go inside, we can talk about Janes clothes after," Grace suggested.

Jane and Juliet agreed, walking past their grandma to the house. The girls walked into the house, taking everything in. Their grandmother and mother had decorated the house when they were little and it hadn't changed a bit. The same sky blue curtains on every window. The walls were painted the same pale yellow, and every table had a vase of flowers from Graces' garden. Every wall had pictures of the girls, ranging from when they were just born, to the day they had last met during Christmas. It felt like home.

"This was always my favorite picture," Juliet said pointing to a picture by the TV. It was a picture of the four girls in front of their home. Juliet had a huge smile on her face and her arms over Sophie and Janes' shoulders. Jane was staring at Juliet with a blank expression, while Sophie was looking bored at the camera. Rosie, still a baby, was sitting in front of the girls smiling.

"Oh yeah that was after the horrible tea party I had to sit through," Jane remarked.

"Hey I threw that tea party, it was awesome," Juliet replied.

"You think you had it bad, I found a spider in my drink," Sophie interjected.

"Whatever Sophie, you picked it up and named it Anthony and then you threw it on Jacob when he came over the next day," Jane said laughing.

"Speaking of the boys," Grace interrupted, "Girls you have got to see them now, they are looking good."

"Grandma that's illegal, they're like 16," Sophie said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I'll have you know Jacob and Paul are 18," Grace replied.

"Wait who are we even talking about?" Rosie asked confused.

"Oh yeah Rosie you probably don't remember," Juliet answered, "They were our friends when we were little."

"Well all of them except for Paul," Jane added.

"What are you talking about, none of them were my friends," Sophie snapped. "I hated them, well except for Seth, he was okay."

"Girls wait until you see them, they're all twice your size now," Grace said. "They're not the same 6 year olds you remember."

"Okay grandma, on a scale of 1-10, what would you give them?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Seriously Juliet?" Rosie asked.

"What, if we're going to stay here we might as well meet some cute boys," Juliet replied. "Oh we have to unpack so we can dress nicely," Juliet insisted standing up. "Grandma I can't wait until you see these new shoes I got before we left, they are so cute," Juliet said sitting down once again excitedly. Once Juliet started talking about clothes or anything fashion related she would just go on and on.

"I'd love to see them," Grace replied. "This is so exciting; having other females in the house, we can talk about boys and clothes and makeup."

"Great," Joseph spoke sarcastically. "Women," he added to Jane shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Jane replied. "I've put up with them my whole life."

"Girls you should go upstairs and get settled in, you'll be sharing just like you did when you were little," Grace told the girls.

"Grandma is the room still pink because I had no say in that what so ever," Jane asked.

"The rooms are the exact same way you left them but since you're going to be here for 6 months you girls should renovate them," Grace suggested cheerfully.

"Two months grandma, you accidentally said 6 months but we're only here for two," Rosie said correcting her grandmother.

"Err, no you girls are here for six months," Joseph replied confused.

"No grandpa, we're here for two months," Sophie remarked.

"Girls did you even look at your tickets?" Grace asked.

"We may have glanced at them," Jane answered.

"But wait, this means that mom and dad lied to us," Juliet cried out.

"And we're trapped in this dump for four extra months," Sophie screamed.

"Sophie this place is not a dump and you girls could at least pretend to be happy to be here," Joseph said.

"Oh- I mean I am so happy that I get to spend half a year in this poor excuse for a home," Sophie snapped.

"Hey you lived in this poor excuse for 6 years and you didn't have a problem with it then," Joseph replied.

"Grandpa, that's just Sophie being sarcastic. She's actually really happy to be here," Juliet said intervening before things got out of hand.

"Well you girls are going to be very happy and surprised when you find out who's coming to dinner tonight," Grace said.

"No way Valentino Clemente Ludovico Garavani is coming!" Juliet screamed happily jumping up and down.

"I don't even know who that is," Joseph replied confused.

"Grandpa, disowned!" Juliet replied sitting back down.

"Um, no, the Clearwaters' are!" Grace replied excitedly. "Don't tell me you forgot about Seth and Leah."

"No way Seth?" Sophie asked in a fake excited voice.

"Yeah," Grace replied unaware of Sophies' sarcasm.

"Grandma, seriously?" Jane asked.

"I can't wait to see Seth again, he's not Valentino but he was our best friend," Juliet said.

"You girls should probably go unpack and freshen up," Grace suggested.

"I call taking a shower first," Jane cried running up the stairs.

"Whatever, I'm fine like I am," Sophie said sitting down on the couch.

"Eww Sophie you were on the plane for so long, take a shower," Rosie exclaimed.

"No Rosie, why don't you come here and smell my armpits," Sophie replied standing up.

"Ewwwww," Rosie cried.

"There will be no armpit smelling in this house girls, now go upstairs and ALL of you go freshen up," Grace scolded.

"Whatever," Sophie said walking towards the stairs.

"I'll use the bathroom downstairs," Rosie said, gathering some clothes from her suitcase.

**UPSTAIRS 15 MINUTES LATER **

"Wow it's just the way I remember it, minus the princess beds," Juliet said to herself looking around at the new room.

She was going to be sharing with Jane, just like she had when she was younger. The walls were a pale pink color (courtesy of Juliet), with a desk in the corner and a computer next to it. There were two beds side by side, separated by a small nightstand.

"Oh there's the closet," Jane muttered to herself pointing over to a door on the left side of the room.

"This is the closet!" Juliet screeched. "My clothes won't even fit."

"Calm down Juliet," Jane exclaimed. "Your clothes will fit in the closet fine."

"Come look over here and then say that," Juliet replied sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah this is pretty small, but at least my clothes will fit," Jane laughed as she looked into the closet. "Gosh Juliet stop pouting and go take a shower. Grandma said the Clearwaters are coming over soon."

"Fine, I'll get ready but I won't like it," Juliet replied. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes and a bag of toiletries.

"Don't take forever," Jane cried after her.

**BACK DOWNSTAIRS**

The doorbell rang loudly through the house, signaling the arrival of someone at the door.

"Joseph would you get the door," Grace yelled from the kitchen.

"Sophie get the door," Joseph said lazily, lying on the couch.

"Jane, door," Sophie replied sitting on the couch, looking at her nails. She had freshened up, and had changed her clothes into something more suited for a dinner with friends.

"Rosie, go get the door," Jane said fiddling with the TV buttons. "Grandpa, you guys have the worst channels ever."

"No I'm helping grandma," Rosie answered. "Grandma, grandpa won't answer the door," Rosie complained.

Grace quickly walked over to Joseph arms crossed, "Joseph, you get the door right now," she said sternly staring down at Joseph.

"WE HAVE GUESTS," Juliet yelled running down the stairs, "I'LL GET IT." Juliet ran down the stairs wearing her new outfit; her favorite pair of shorts and a pink floral sweet heart neckline peplum shirt. She pulled the door open, surprised by who was on the other side.

"Um, who are you?" Juliet asked confused. "And why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"I'm Sam Uley, and I'm here to see Joseph," the stranger spoke. "You must be his granddaughter."

"Oh he's not here right now, but you can tell me what you need," Juliet replied, not trusting to tell the man where her grandpa was. "And you can also tell me why you aren't wearing a shirt, do you have any idea how creepy you look, ringing people's door bells without a shirt on. I should probably call the police because for all I know you could be a psycho, or a rapist, or I should call my sister, Sophie. She's really scary and could probably teach you a lesson. One time, she made my fourth grade teacher cry, it was amusing but I felt really bad for Ms. S, it wasn't her fault her husband left her for a younger woman. Or you should meet my twin sister, she's so funny. People don't really think she's my twin though because we're so different, but whatever. Or maybe Rosie, she is such an amazing singer and everyone thinks she's so nice and quiet but she's not at all. Wow you have big muscles, do you work out or do you take steroids? If you do take steroids you should probably know that they make your man parts small and can turn you into a woman, or well at least that's what I read somewhere, maybe- "

"Juliet who is it- oh Sam, what can I do for you?" Joseph asked coming up behind Juliet.

"Um," Sam replied still confused by Juliet, "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, come on inside. It's a bit chilly out, we can talk inside," Joseph replied.

"Oh Sam, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Juliet Grace Mendoza," Juliet said extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Sam replied shaking her hand.

"Wow your hands are on fire, are you sick?" Juliet asked.

"Sam come meet my other granddaughters," Joseph interrupted, not wanting Juliet to get started again. "Girls, this is Sam Uley a friend of mine."

"God grandpa, don't you have friends your own age?" Sophie asked

"Sam, meet my very pleasant granddaughter Sophie," Joseph said pointing to Sophie.

"Hello, Sophie," Sam replied. Sophie simply sat there trying to study Sam.

"Do you not own a shirt," Sophie asked rudely. "Like do you have any idea how creepy it is to go to people's houses' shirtless? And what does that tattoo mean?"

"Please ignore my sister; she was dropped on the head as a child. I am the family favorite, Jane Mendoza," Jane said grabbing Sam's hand and shaking it. "Wow why are you so warm, are you sick, is that why you're not wearing a shirt?"

"Sorry Sam, they can be a bit blunt," Joseph explained. "Oh you haven't met my youngest granddaughter; this is Rosie," he introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Rosie spoke. "So how do you know grandpa, I mean he's kind of old, why would you be friends with him?"

"We're on the council together," Sam explained. "Speaking of which, Joseph I need to talk to you about a meeting tonight. We've discovered more, you know what, it could mean danger," he said whispering the last part.

"You know what? Is that code for something, and why are they dangerous?" Juliet asked curiously overhearing the whispering.

"What dangerous thing could you possibly discover in La Push of all places?" Sophie questioned. "I mean nothing interesting or creepy ever happens here, unless you count a half naked man ringing your door bell."

"Girls, I have to go to this meeting, I guess I won't be able to join you for dinner tonight, this is a very important matter. I'm very sorry," Joseph apologized.

"God Sam, you're such a grandpa stealer," Juliet exclaimed. "He was our grandpa first!"

"Seriously Juliet; a grandpa stealer?" Jane asked face palming herself. "Sorry my sister is big on theatrics."

"Juliet, it's not grandpa's fault. He and Sam need to go find the dangerous thing in La Push, you know how bad they are, and how horrible things could turn out," Sophie exclaimed sarcastically.

"It's fine really, it was very nice meeting you, and I hope to see you again," Sam replied purposely ignoring Sophie's blatant sarcasm.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you," Rosie replied stifling in laughter.

"I'll see you girls later tonight, okay," Joseph said kissing the girls on their head before he left the house.

"Well looks like it's just going to be the Clearwaters and the five of us," Grace said entering the living room.

"Grandma he was cute, is that one of the guys you were talking about?" Juliet asked. "Is he single?"

"Well he does hang out with the other boys," Grace replied. "If you can even call them boys and no Juliet he is not single, he is engaged to a young woman named Emily."

"Cute, he was creepy. Did anyone else get the feeling he was hiding something?" Sophie asked.

"You and your paranoia Sophie, he seemed perfectly normal," Jane replied. "Or as perfectly normal as a man who goes to other people's houses half naked can be."

"Well, what about that tattoo, I could have sworn I've seen that symbol before," Sophie said, trying to convince the girls' of her suspicions.

"Sophie, it's just-." Before Jane could reply, the doorbell rang once again, signaling the Clearwater's arrival.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any grammar errors, we edit the best we can. So what did you guys think? We know it's been a while but we hope some of you people are still reading this fanfiction. ****Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
